devilsthirdfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Noblex96/Guide for New Players
'Guide for New Players' Join a clan immediately. If you're in a clan, you earn start money just by being part of the clan (even when you're not playing). Even if you are going to practice for a while before you join Sieges, it makes sense to join a clan and start racking up that money. Then when you do start Sieges, you'll have a ton of money to buy lots of bad-ass fortresses, and you'll be able to donate money to your clan to increase its strength. And if you end up not liking the clan you're in, you can always switch Practice in story mode before going online. Online is arguably more fun, and you don't necessarily have to beat it, but at least get the background of the story and learn the basics so you're not a total noob when you go online. Get good at rolling, blocking, lock-on melee attack, sliding, etc. Save your golden eggs. Don't spend your eggs on dollens. Dollens are easy to come by, but golden eggs are rare. You get 20 golden eggs for completing the story mode and 10 more for finding all the trophies. You can also earn 1 golden egg per each singleplayer level --- play the Score Attack mode and at one point during each level you can chase chickens to find the one with the golden egg. You will also slowly earn golden eggs as you level up in online multiplayer. You can also buy golden eggs with real money, but it's really not necessary as long as you spend them carefully. Buy gear carefully. Play some games first to figure out what gear and equipment will be really helpful. You can't go wrong with +2 Health gear. I like a flamethrower in Drill because I suck at aiming. A fancy sight isn't too necessary. The silencer isn't very helpful -- and it decreases the damage of your gun. Make sure you like your gun before you start adding attachments, because you can't switch them to a different gun. In Sieges you want an RPG-32 and a grenade launcher underbarrel to blow up buildings. RPG-32 is way more powerful than the regular RPG. Do walkthroughs of your fellow clan members' forts. There is a mode (Fortress Pool > Walkthrough) where you can just walk around a fort, blow stuff up without doing any real damage, and just check things out. This will give you a chance to look at some well-designed forts before you start building your own. You can test how powerful walls & buildings are --- how many grenades does it take to blow it up vs how many attacks from the RPG-32. Tips on building forts. Ask your general where the best place to buy forts would be to help out the clan the most. You want the Strength to total 61 so you can get the CIWS anti-aircraft gun. Basically choose modules that give the most Strength per area size. You can make traps, add land mines, put auto-shooting sentry machine guns in sneaky spots, create chokepoints, etc. Buying more forts and upgrading your forts adds to your clan's strength. Guide written by Xooxanthellae Category:Blog posts